


The Ways We Fall Asleep

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Headcanon, Dragon Age Inquisition Headcanon, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Romanced, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, headcanons, mega fluff, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the ways in which the Inquisition LI's and their Inquisitors fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Lavellan always sleeps with her arms and legs tangled about Bull, holding his arm tightly to her chest, scared that if she let him go at some point, she’d awake to find him gone. Bull didn’t realise that when he started holding her just as close whilst they slept, that he had been overtaken with the same fear. He feared he’d wake in the morning, to find that he was in his own bed, and their whole relationship had been a dream. When he does wake now, her long hair’s fanned over his chest, tickling his chin, and he never fails to smile and pull her tighter against him.

Cullen and Trevelyan sleep the same every night, curled around one another, bodies slotted together like they were made for each other, every part of their bodies lined up, touching. She always lays on his arm, and he never complains, no matter how dead his arm goes in the middle of the night. Their fingers interlinked against her growing stomach, feeling their little one kick against their intertwined hands. When either of them have a nightmare the other instantly awakens, pulling them to rest against their chest, soft sounds of heartbeats lulling one another back to sleep, hands stroking hair, soft words murmured and kisses planted against foreheads.

Solas always sleeps on his back, so Lavellan started up the annoying – but endearing practice of sleeping right on top of him, lines of their bodies matching up as she pillows her head on his chest. He expressed his annoyance at first, a wry smile slipping onto his lips as she tells him she doesn’t care, and so he makes room, using her back to prop up his books while she naps, burrowing her head into the softness of his shirt. He doesn’t tell her, but he grows to love the way she sleeps, feeling their heartbeats brushing against one another in the middle of the night.

Blackwall loves the feeling of holding Cadash against his chest, the small mewls she makes in her sleep and the way her slightly upturned nose brushes his beard when she kisses his neck before she sleeps. He holds her tighter at night, his hand encasing her smaller fist, laid against the broad expanse of his chest, thanking the Maker that she forgave him after what he did, that this amazing woman, capable of anything, would lay here with him in her rooms.


	2. Part 2

Josephine takes her time getting ready for bed, always meticulously pulling her sleeping attire into place, before she painstakingly wraps her hair up in curling paper, watching with a grin as Cadash wriggles around in between the sheets. Cadash isn’t able to get comfortable until Josie is in bed with her, groaning every so often as Josie takes her sweet time pinning her hair up. When Josie finally joins her, she’s quick to latch herself around Josie, curling around her back and nuzzling her nose into Josie’s rose scented skin.

Sera and Adaar are Thedas’ two noisiest sleepers, Sera snores loud enough to wake the dead, and Adaar is famous for talking in her sleep. Sera likes to cradle Adaar’s stomach, arms wound around her backside and thighs as she pillows her head against her taut stomach. Adaar always has to be careful of her horns, but she finds it hilarious when she wakes in the morning to find Sera’s feet on either side of her head, and Sera strewn halfway across her body.

Dorian and Lavellan like to cuddle before going to sleep, but once they’re out, they always sleep separately. One thing Dorian loves – though would never admit – is that even in his sleep, Lavellan always feels the need to be touching Dorian. Whether it’s their backs up against one another, or Lavellan’s slim foot hitched around Dorian’s calf, there’s always a small part of their skin touching one another.

Trevelyan finds it endearing how much of a closet romantic Cassandra is, kissing him sweetly before they fall asleep. She loves to slip her leg between his, her head tucked under his chin as she presses kisses to his bare chest, pulling him as close as possible. She doesn’t turn in her sleep, but if he does, he always pulls her with him, more often than not he’ll wake up to his arms tight around her, as she lays right on top of him, muttering in her sleep.


End file.
